


Disposing Evidence

by Un_kn_own



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Referenced cannibalism, Spoilers, Stalking, Yandere, what the fuck did I write, yes this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_kn_own/pseuds/Un_kn_own
Summary: Saeran has been cheating on you for a while now, so you looked up some background information about the woman he has been meeting. With that, you built a plan on how to make Saeran yours forever, which you're going to carry out today. However, the plan is so unstable, that every little flaw could change the ending of it, so you try your best to leave those out.But, will you really be able to get a happy ending?And even if, will you really be satisfied with it?





	Disposing Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb Idea I got on a Tuesday evening. I hate Tuesday.  
>  ~~What the fuck am I even doing I hate cheating fics~~  
>  i have literally no idea why i wrote this.  
> i didn't proofread it so don't look too much out for mistakes please.  
> also I didn't really put much thought into it i just wrote the idea down.  
> oh god.  
> what the fuck.

I examined every little inch of his body, only to find out there were marks on him that weren't given by me. It wasn't really a surprise- Actually, I knew about my boyfriend's sidechick for quite a while now. I even know almost everything about her, name, address, telephone number, work- All of that is saved in my head. Every. Little. Detail.

Ask me where and when she goes to work? No problem, she works as an assistant at the C&R company, wakes up at 6am and leaves the house at 7am. She takes the bus at 7:15am and starts working at around 7:45 to 8am, depending on the time the bus arrives at the building. From then on she works until her break at 1pm, where she often goes to the grocery store to buy random food or snacks for the rest of her day. When her break is over at 2pm she works until her shift is over at 4pm. When she leaves she either takes the bus and arrives at home at about 5pm, or goes hanging out with some of her colleagues. There are very less times where Saeran picks her up and takes her home, sometimes staying for a bit, sometimes coming home immediately. Well, at least this was the answer to why he was coming home so late. Her family name is Kim and the name her parents gave her is Haeun by the way. She is 24 years old and unlike me, has a rather curvy body. And before you say anything, yes, I agree, this may sounds a little (a little?? wtf girl) like I'm stalking her, but I have a reason after all!

Also, it's not Saeran's fault he's cheating on me. It's that whores fault. And this is not only my opinion, it's a statement. However, I already have a plan that'll help me win over Saeran's heart forever, he will never even think about another woman again. I am sure of that.

And it all begins right now.

 

  
"Sae~" I tried to sound as cheerful as possible, my still sleepy boyfriend groans at my attempt to wake him. "I made breakfast for you! Come on~" I playfully pinched his cheeks, the sight almost made me burst out into hysterical laughter, but I couldn't let any stupid things interfere my plan. "Mhhhh... What time is it??" He sounded annoyed. "It's already past 10am." The smile on my face never faded, but it never meant anything either. "Come on Sae~ I put so much effort into it!" I pouted for effect. Actually that's a lie too. My breakfast is plain out always perfect, doesn't matter if I try or not. "Alright, alright I'm coming.." The redhead finally said in defeat, standing up and starting to dress himself in some pants and a shirt.

"Yay!~ Quickly! Before it gets cold!" I happily responded, almost jumping out of the room. Everything had to be perfect. Mistakes were unacceptable.

As I arrived at the kitchen I pulled away the chair from the table and waited for Saeran to arrive and sit down. I smiled as I gave him a quick surprise kiss, and after a moment he smiled back at me and sat down. The whole time we were eating breakfast together I was talking about that I wanted to spend the day with him, and he gladly accepted. That was a good thing, because if he didn't accepted it I'd have had to be a little more forceful. Luckily he was free today and able to spend his time with his girlfriend.

 

The whole day until 5pm we've been going out to his favorite places like seven different ice cream places, the park and the the-- ... Okay. Maybe not that last one but still, I'm happy I got a license for driving a motorcycle, and that I have one too. Without it we wouldn't have made it everywhere in so little time. It's already dark outside when I cover his eyes with a blindfold. "There is one last place I want to go with you." I smiled softly at him. "Okay.." He said as I made his vision disappear. When I was positive he couldn't see, I started the motorcycle again and began driving to our final destination. I smirked to myself as I thought how the day would end.

As we entered the building I kept his eyes covered and didn't flick on the lights, there were candles on the table which only lightened as much as I needed and wouldn't reveal our location. Guiding him to sit down on the chair, I sat down across the table and put my chin in both of my hands as I smiled. "You can take off the blindfold now." I said, and he obeyed. At first he looked at me, then he looked down at the single meal in front of him. After a few seconds he looked back at me and asked. "What is this?" My smile only got wider as I answered. "Your favorite, of course. I wanted to make something special so why not cook something for you. You always say you love my cooking so much, and want me to do it more." His lips formed a slight smile and his features softened. "That's true.. I guess.."

My mouth formed a psychotic smirk as he started cutting the flesh. I had to hold myself back from laughing hysterically when he ate it. He must have noticed that after the first half was gone, because he started looking extremely nervous. "Uhm... (y/n)? Why aren't you eating actually..?"

I couldn't hold back at that.

The laughter I was holding in the whole time was finally breaking free, and it sounded far more insane than I first expected it to be. Saeran must've thought that too, his eyes were wide in shock and he seemed to freeze in place. "(y/n)..?! W-what is going on??!"

Wiping away the tears that were already starting to pour down my face I looked at him with my beautiful grin. "Haha.. You are mine Sae."

He stood up. "What the fuck are you talking about?! Have you gone insane?!" His angry expression faded quickly and turned into a look of excessive worry. "(Y/n)... Please... Tell me if something is troubling you.. I can bring you to my therapist. Something is definitely wrong with yo-" "The only thing troubling me is that you stick your dick into that other woman!" I shouted in ferocity. Who does he think he is?? Acting as if he's the innocent one here! "W-what?!" He looked nervously shocked. I laughed bitterly. "But don't worry! She's not in the way anymore Sae~" I grabbed the knife that was placed on my chair since the beginning and smiled as I walked towards him. "H-hey! What are you doing?!" He backed away as I aimed closer. As he hit the door I heard the rustling of the doorknob. I smirked as his eyes grew wide. "What? Looking for that?" I held up the key which I had placed between my breasts just moments before and laughed. "Didn't I say you're mine? You do know that you're not allowed to be seen by anyone else than me because of that right?" Humming a sigh I placed the key back in between my breasts and inched closer to my dear love Saeran.

Before I got to touch him he shouted again. "Where.. Where is Haeun..?" My smile grew so wide I thought it'd go from my right to my left ear. Pointing my index finger onto him he gave me a completely dumbfounded look. "Haha~ What? I thought you already knew how she tasted?" His eyes grew wide as headlights as he realized what I was talking about. Falling to his knees he started to puke onto the pristine looking white floor. Between coughs and sniffles he repeatedly mumbled the words like 'No' or 'this can't be true'. He seemed to completely loose himself in that moment. Kneeling down, I gave him the softest smile I had today and embraced him, not caring if some of his thrown up touches me. By that point his puking and coughing stopped, and the sniffling has gotten overhand. He looked like he just lost every reason to life, and also didn't fight back anymore. "Sshhh..." I patted his back. "Don't worry. From now on, the only one you'll need to care for is me, and I'll never leave you." Pulling away slightly is hovered my lips over his before kissing him passionately.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> [Me first 500words]Uhm.... This is kinda really shitty I was so lazy here wtf-- Well, still hope you liked it in some way.....  
> [Me after I finished writing the ending] wHAT THE actUAL FUCK  
> //  
> Maybe I'll rewrite it edit this if I feel like it


End file.
